Would a Series of Love Letters Start With 'L?
by hellsespada1
Summary: It's on quiet, peaceful nights lit only by the moon that Nanoha tends to look back on her relationship with Fate... and find a clever way to toy with the blond anew. Just a little fluff about my favorite pairing. It rhymes a bit, but I wouldn't really call it poetry.


**A/N: Sometimes I like to rhyme so I did a bit of that here. I mentioned a poem where the lines would become chapter titles, but the lines I had in mind didn't fit that idea. They were more of a conversation so the other idea is still there in my back log. I wouldn't call it poetry, nor would I call myself a poet, but it's fun to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN and do not profit off of it or these stories in any way aside from personal enjoyment.**

* * *

><p><strong>Would a Series of Love Letters Start With 'L'?<strong>

Is what she asked, but I really don't know what she means... Perhaps she's becoming somewhat of a poet.

"Nanoha? I don't think I follow..." I admit honestly. Who would have a prepared response for that?

"Nyahahaha!" She shakes her head and blushes slightly. "I'm not really sure myself. It just kind of slipped out."

"What kind of thing is that just to slip out?" I chide, looking back at the moon that shines down on the balcony. Stepping behind her, I wrap my arms gently around her neck and rest my chin on her shoulder. "You're clearly thinking about something. What's on your mind, Nanoha?"

"Would a series of love letters start with 'l'?" She repeats.

Something about her words seems almost rhythmic and I find myself responding in kind. "There's more to this; I can tell."

"Fate-chan, now you're just trying to be cute." She shakes her head slightly.

"Aren't I usually?" I ask with feigned offense.

"Hey, that didn't rhyme!" She chides.

"...shoot."

She turns around in my arms and puffs out her cheeks. "Fate-chan's just being lazy."

"But around Nanoha, my thoughts get hazy." I recover, pressing my forehead against hers.

"Do you intend to give me a kiss?"

"It's not an opportunity I'd ever miss..."

Leaning in, I place a chaste kiss upon her lips and at their opening, allow my tongue into her mouth long enough to languidly play with hers before pulling back away.

"Here we are getting off track..." She mumbles.

"Then maybe we ought to get back."

"So would a series of love letters start with 'l'?"

"I've had that thought; another as well." She raises an eyebrow inquisitively. "Doesn't a letter start with an address?"

"That was your thought? I'm not impressed."

I stick out my tongue at her and she giggles in response. I know she's not really mad at me. "Then... perhaps it starts with 'Dear'?"

"That kind of opening just isn't sincere." She sighs.

"No, 'Sincerely' would come at the end."

"Oh Fate, you know that's not what I intend..."

With a chuckle, I pull her gently to my chest, resting my head on her cheek. "Yes, you're right. A series of love letters 'l', 'o', 'v', and 'e'. I figured out your clever pun."

"Well maybe I'm just having fun." Her sapphire eyes meet mine again and give me a wink. "Or maybe you still haven't figured it out yet. Here's another question: would a series of love letters end with 'e'?"

"Hmm..." But that's the same question... right? How could it not? Suddenly, I understand what she's getting at. "It's 'e' for you, but 'a' for me."

"Nyahaha! I see you've figured it out!" She hugs me tightly and I her, sharing warmth to fight against the cool night air.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Well I had to give you the answer a little at a time."

I roll my eyes at her. "You gave me the answer in riddle and rhyme."

"Hey! You're the one who started the rhyme, Fate-chan." She pokes me in the cheek playfully and I have to laugh at that.

"I suppose you're right, but it was rather fun, wouldn't you agree?"

Brushing her bangs from her eyes as I release her, she giggles and smiles back at me. "Nyahaha, it was... oh! Is Vivio alright now?"

"Yeah. She's sleeping soundly again. Just a little nightmare..." My gaze returns to the waning, late night moon. "She tries to act so tough, but she's still just a child after all. She tried to reprimand me for coming when she called out." Nanoha rests her left hand on my arm as she listens, gazing into the sky with me. "I'm sure she just thinks I'm being a doting parent, but... I don't want her to think she has to face the whole world herself."

Her hand tightens on my arm, comforting rather than painful. "I used to know a little girl like that. She was rather stubborn about solving all her problems by herself. She even tried to take on the ocean."

I let out one short, dry laugh and lace the fingers of my right hand with hers. "And what... happened to this girl?"

"Hmmmm... well it wasn't easy, but I finally got her to see things my way."

"You shot her down."

"Yeah... over an ocean."

My laugh now is genuine, brighter than before. "I recall. Hitting the water is the only reason I was conscious afterward!"

Her fierce blush shines in the corner of my eye. "I'm really sorry, Fate-chan! I didn't...!"

"No!" I take both of her hands firmly in mine and peer into her gorgeous sapphire eyes. "I don't want you ever to apologise for what you've done. I am who I am because of it. If I'd never met Nanoha, I don't know where I'd be today. Maybe I'd even be dead..."

"You'd be right here!"

"N-Nanoha?"

"You'd be right here with me no matter what! Because there is no 'if'!" Her dominant hand moves to caress my cheek. "You and I were destined to meet no matter the odds. That's why you were named Fate..." Her voice is only a whisper.

"Nanoha... Nanoha!" There's no stopping the tears that stream from my eyes, but Nanoha doesn't rebuke me. She holds me tightly to her chest as I sob and proclaim my love for her again and again.

"You're right, Fate-chan. I won't apologise for what I did. I'd never be able to live without the other half of my heart. Maybe... maybe that's why it was so hard before I met you. I felt like I was missing part of myself. And when I found you... gods, here I am 23 and I sound just like a child." Her eyes have tears as well and I wipe mine as best as I can to keep her from crying too.

"You... *sniff* you don't."

She smiles and continues. "It was love at first sight. For days I was sick with worry, not knowing what would become of us. Maybe I wouldn't be able to reach you and wipe the sadness from your beautiful eyes. Those thoughts kept me up at night... I was struck by you, literally too."

We laugh together and kiss a little more. The warmth of her mouth melts away the tension.

"I'm sorry... that's what I said when I shot you. I meant it too. I wish I could tell you it was the same for me... I really want it to be true, but...!"

I shake visibly. The two of us are out on the balcony in only our pajamas and the pain of these memories has finally let the chill of the night air get to me. Nanoha guides me quickly back into our room but we only make it as far as the floor. We lay together on the floor with her on top of me, embracing tightly and kissing passionately once more. We continue on in our minds.

'Shhh shhh it's fine, Fate-chan. It's fine. You love me now. That's all that matters.'

'When we met... when we met I don't think... I was even capable of love. I'm sure I didn't know what it was. Arf loved me, but I didn't understand what that meant. I couldn't have or I'd never have put her through what I did. I'd have never served Mother like I did. Mother...'

We gasp for air, but she doesn't speak, aloud or in my head. She'll let me continue my ranting until I've said all I need to. This girl... this woman... she means more to me than words can describe. I kiss her again.

'All Mother offered me was hurt, never love. Instead of hugs and kisses, I got pain and scars. I tried desperately to make her love me, blind to what she was. I told myself that was love. And when I met you, you were so kind to me. Everything I had wanted from her... it frightened me. Here was a girl who could understand me; a girl collecting the jewel seeds for reasons of her own. Some part of me wanted to give in and accept your love and that angered me. Some part of me hated you and that scared me. I wanted to take hold of the hand you offered... but I couldn't. I'd felt pain for too long. I'd hurt so much. I didn't want to try to reach out for that love...'

I break our kiss and place my head onto the floor beside hers. "only to get hurt again..."

Her arms and legs wrap tightly over my back like she'll never let me go, like she wants to pull me into herself. "Fate... you're with me now. For 14 years I've loved you and I'm not going to stop. As long as you're with me, you don't need to get hurt anymore. I know you figured it out already; the only word I need to say 'I love you'..."

"Fate-chan..."

"Nanoha..."

"Fate-chan!"

"N-Nanoha!"

"Fate-chaaaaaaan...!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know what you're thinking. "But hell, you said we'd get a crack fic next!" Yes and I wasn't lying. It's in the works, but I wanted to do something lighter first. Though I think it got a bit heavy there at the end. But that's how I imagine it would be. There's a lot of emotion between them after all. I like how it turned out. See? I can do more than just sex… (if you don't think about the ending) xD The next fic will be complete smut though so I hope you're looking forward to that. This makes 30 stories! I feel that's an accomplishment. Till next time.**


End file.
